Samuel Alejandro
Samuel F. Alejandro is the King of the Aswang race (Haring Aswang) and the real father of Juan Dela Cruz. Other aswangs refers to him as "Ama" (Father) as respect. He is the husband of Laura Alejandro. His other son is Mikael. Background As the leader of his race, his responsibility is to ensure his race's survival inside the human society. Alejandro led his race's infiltration into human society and now the aswang now lives among humans without being noticed. Alejandro is a very rich and influential businessman and controls many different establishment including hospitals and funeral centers, a source of food for the aswang. He plays an important part of a prophecy, that the Anak ng Dilim will lead the aswang into victory with their fight against the Tagabantay and the Kapatiran and make the aswang the dominant race over the humans. The Anak ng Dilim is the eldest child of the Haring Aswang, who is widely known to be Kael by his fellow aswangs. In fact the real Anak ng Dilim is Juan Dela Cruz, who is also the Tagabantay. His goals is to convince Juan to join his side while avoiding his fellow aswangs to know the truth and dealing with his wife and other son's persistance to kill Juan. He has revealed himself to Juan as his father but Juan is still unaware of his identity as an aswang. He longs to fulfill the prophecy but he holds genuine father-son feelings to son. Personality Samuel Alejandro has a calm deameanor and does not easily get angry unless if it concerns matters that concerns his son, Juan like Kael's multiple attempts to kill Juan. When he gets angry however he is ready to use force. While talking he has a mannerism to move the fingers of one of his hands. Samuel is also tends to keep secrets from his previous relationship with Amelia, the true identity of the Anak ng Dilim to the true identity of Saragnayan. Powers and abilities He is the strongest of all aswangs, with the exception of the Anak ng Dilim. Unlike other aswangs who looses their super-human strength, speed & agility when the sun rises and they revert back to their human form, he retains all of these traits in human form. He can move blindingly-fast. His strength is unmatched by any members of his race, and often times uses it to discipline rebellious and disobedient aswangs. Relationships Juan Dela Cruz At first when he wasn't still aware that Juan is his son, he considers him as a nuisance. However when he found out Juan is his son he gained hope that he can convince Juan to join the aswangs as the Anak ng Dilim. He was willing to secretly protect Juan from being killed by other aswangs while Juan was still not aware of his real father. When he revealed his identity as the real father of Juan, he was willing to cope up with Juan. Samuel had a road trip with Juan on his high-end car. Samuel even offered Juan scholarship. Samuel had fatherly feelings for Juan. However when Juan unknowingly realeased Peru-ha, which he was trying to prevent, he gave up on convincing Juan. He decided that it was fate for them to clash each other with one of them killing the other. When the two finally clashed again, Juan ultimately cannot kill his father. The familial bond between the two prevailed in the end. Mikael Reyes Samuel was a disciplinarian and demanding in raising his son Kael, thinking that he was the Anak ng Dilim. He seemed cold towards his approval seeking son. Samuel confessed to Laura that he decided not to show love to Kael to prepare Kael for his duty. Samuel actually loved his son. Laura Alejandro Laura was Samuel's wife. Amelia Samuel decided to gain the trust of Amelia in order to get the Bakal na Krus from her. Samuel eventually fall for her and their relationship gave birth to Juan. However Amelia found out that he was the Haring Aswang while she was still pregnant. The two clashed due to their respective duties. The two presumely never met again. Julian Dela Cruz Julian Dela Cruz was distrustful to Samuel even though Julian was still not aware of Samuel's identity as the Haring Aswang. They are mortal enemies to each other. Peru-ha/Saragnayan Like all aswangs, Samuel worshipped Saragnayan and one of the few aswang to directly communicate with Peru-ha through the Anito ng Saragnayan. However when Samuel knew of her real plan for the aswang race, Samuel felt betrayed and vowed that Peru-ha will not suceed in her plan. Samuel was killed by Peru-ha while possesing Laura, heating him to death. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aswangs Category:Rulers Category:My Little Juan Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lahing Alipio